


Heat

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Some like it hot - Fox will have a different view on saunas from now on.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Heat by Blue Mohairbear

FANDOM: X-Files  
TITLE: Heat (1/1)  
CATEGORY: M/Sk slash - PWP  
AUTHOR: Blue Mohairbear  
E-MAIL:   
ARCHIVING: Con gusto, but please inform me and give me the opportunity to crack up over the fact that somebody would want to keep this weird stuff.  
RATING: NC-17 for m/m sex (hmmmmmm!)   
SPOILER WARNING: none  
CONTENT WARNING: Kitsch alert! If honey starts dripping out of your screen, press the delete button!  
SUMMARY: Some like it hot - Fox will have a different view on saunas from now on.  
DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, you would notice it when watching TV! But they belong to CC and 1013 and these guys have neither enough fantasy nor the balls to give our heroes a *really* interesting life. No copyright infringement, no money bla bla bla and if you sue me my cat will starve and he will hunt you down in your nightmares for the rest of your life.  
NOTES: Jadzia and I are devoted fans of the "Trio Infernale" Aries, Nicole S. and Orithain and their story challenges. The idea is catching, so we decided to have our own little challenge as an hommage. We chose "Walter and Fox have sex in a sauna". One result is this silly story. I'm a little embarrassed about the truckloads of kitsch but I'm a helpless romantic so read it and throw the tomatoes.  
Thanks to Frankie Masson who helped me finding the technical vocabulary on saunas!   
English is not my native language and I'm not used to writing stories in english (yet), so please be kind. Feedback is pathetically begged for under   
CAUTION: NOT BETA'D! In the very *very* last minute, Jadzia told me that her's was a christmas story and she wanted it on the lists before the holidays so I finished it in a hurry and there wasn't any time left to have it checked. All nonsense is entirely mine. (I wish Walter was, too. *sigh*)

* * *

******  
Heat  
by Blue Mohairbear  
******

Fox Mulder peered through the glass door. Fine. Only two men in there. The FBI gym had three saunas, a big one for 12 people and two smaller ones for six either. It was Friday and it was late, most of the gym users had gone home to their families or their meeting in the pub. He opened the door to one of the small saunas. Three benches at the left wall, three at the end wall, at right angles to one another. The moist heat jumped him like an animal and set his lungs on fire. He quickly stepped in, closed the door and nodded politely to the two sweating agents who were talking quietly. He draped his oversized "United Federation of Planets" towel on the lowest bench on the end wall, slumped down, spread a small towel over his hips and and sighed as the heat began to work on his muscles. One of the agents grinned.

"Had a heavy workout today, eh?"

Mulder stretched comfortably.

"Yeah. Needed it." He didn't explain *why* he had needed to exhaust himself like a lunatic. 

The low murmur of the voices made him drowsy. When the men left and wished him nice weekend he barely opended his eyes, just waved.

Shortly after the door opened again. Mulder was too lazy to look who it was. The newcomer seemed to hesitate a moment, then closed the door behind him and wordlessly climbed on the middle bench on the left wall. Must be an animal, Mulder thought. If he can stand the heat up there. For him, with his low blood pressure, the lowest bench was hot enough. He opened one eye half to peek over to the other man - 

\- and nearly had a heart attack. Skinner.

Shit.

// oh no not him what's he doing here he never uses the sauna why today o god I have to get out of here calm down Mulder calm down //

He pried his eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly. His heartbeat felt like a herd of horses galloping from his chest up into his throat. 

// you can do it Mulder come on breathe in and out an in and out slowly more slowly try to seem natural in and out and //

His boss - *his boss!* - lay stark naked just before his eyes - like a buffet. buffet Fox Mulder definitely was not invited to. Skinner lay at a right angle to Mulder, if Mulder had lifted a leg he could have tickled his boss' right foot with his toes. Skinner lay completely relaxed, eyes closed. He had his right leg comfortably propped up, which to Mulder's dismay obstructed his view to a certain area he was most interested in. The towel Skinner had thrown over his hips was more of a handkerchief. Skinner's right arm was under his head. He seemed to doze and to be fully unaware of Mulder's existence. 

The younger man slowly relaxed and let his eyes wander over the marvellous body of the man who was the reason Special Agent Fox Mulder had shortly discovered the joy of working out in the FBI gym. Sweat slowly trickled down the side of Mulder's ribcage. Normally, he enjoyed the tickly feeling. Now it drove him crazy. He felt as if his whole body had become supersensitive.

He had been watching Walter Skinner in the gym for weeks, had managed to be there when Skinner was but always stayed far away enough to appear unconspicious. He hoped. Further, he always made sure to wear wide sweat pants to hide the screaming hard-on which the sight of Skinner at the rowing machine in a tight shirt gave him. 

He now marveled at the the almost grey chest hair, longed to touch the damp dark curls in the armpit, to stroke the sculptured muscles that played so smoothly under the skin when Skinner lifted weights. In the amber semidarkness the small beads of perspiration on the pale skin shimmered like thousands of little diamonds which reflected the warm golden tone of the wall panels.

// call me a stupid romantic but he's beautiful //

It was the scent that suddenly almost killed Mulder of pure lust when Skinner moved and stretched his arm. A faint but sudden wave of.. what? Of... well -Skinner. Just Skinner. The scent didn't bother to make the detour through Mulder's brain - it went directly into his cock. The little bastard was rock hard in seconds, so hard it hurt. Mulder closed his eyes in panic, tried to ease his breath and slowly bent his left leg up to hide the bulge under his towel. The horses in his chest seemed to be shapeshifters, they had changed into a herd of stampeding buffaloes. The heat became unbearable. 

// out I must get out of here //

"Okay if I put some more water on the heater, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder almost yelped at the unexpected deep growl above him.

"Yes - um, no, sir, of course not - "

Great. Meet your boss in the sauna and stammer away like a complete idiot. Perfect. Mulder suppressed a pained groan and laid his left arm over his eyes. 

Skinner sat up already, swung his legs down and sat on the lowest bench. Mulder heard him taking the dipper and splashing a generous amount of water over the rocks. A loud hissing and crackling and the sharp scent of pine filled the small room. 

// touch me please touch me //

Mulder held his eyes tightly shut. His cock danced stubbornly under the towel, it hurt, fully aware of Skinner's nearness. Mulder felt his boss' presence in every fiber of his body.

// oh god he smells so good how can he smell so good when he's sweating like that //

And finally panic hit home. As soon he heard Skinner climbing his bench and lying down again Mulder got up and headed for the door.

"Give up... too hot... " he mumbled and clumsily tried to fasten the towel around his hips. Shit, his hands trembled. He prayed to the sauna goddess that Skinner wouldn't open his eyes just now and notice the bulge. That would be the most embarrassing death of Special Agent Fox Mulder.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his hair in a quicksilverlike motion and pulled him back. He yelled and fell heavily on the bench under Skinner's. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Me, too." A low, gruffy voice in his ear. Soothing. Tender. The grip on his hair loosened but did not let go. Mulder waited, paralyzed, panting.

"Look at me, Fox."

The voice soft, but firm. Mulder slowly, hypnotized, turned his head. His panic stricken gaze met a pair of dark eyes, shining in the dim light, looking amused, but kindly.

"You too - what?" Mulder whispered. Amazing - his voice was still there. Just a bit subdued. He wasn't dead yet, then.

Skinner smiled and slowly pulled the towel from his hips.

"That." 

Fox slowly turned his eyes in the other direction. And swallowed a lot of moist, pinescented air as he saw a very big, very beautiful and very erect cock that seemed to scream "touch me" at him.

"Oh god." Not the most intelligent comment in this situation. But then, was *was* an intelligent comment in this situation? Your boss over whom you've had sexual fantasies for months all of a sudden lies before you like a christmas present - no, "oh god" was suitable.

A gentle hand on his cheek turned his head back, Skinner's face suddenly was very close to his own, and then he was kissed and nearly passed out from the unexpected pleasure. His body seemed to dissolve, he was only mouth, only lips and tongue and Skinner didn't seem to want to do anything else than kissing. Fox relaxed, let his brain willingly turn into vanilla pudding and enjoyed. Fuck tomorrow. This was great.

He slowly began to stroke Skiner's arm and shoulder, fingers drawing patterns into the sweat. The other man's skin felt incredibly hot. He felt the strong hand leave his hair and slide gently down his spine, up again, circling his shoulderblades with light fingertips. He shuddered and moaned softly into the mouth that clung to his - and he still couldn't believe that mouth belonged to his boss.

Skinner cautiously withdrew, grimaced and said: "My arm... gotta get up." Fox raised and made space for Skinner who took him into his arms as soon as he was down from the bench. Two bodies, slick and wet from sweat, one lean and whippetlike, the other one big and powerful, pressed together, seemed to melt into one another. A big hand on his ass moved Fox forward and the sudden feeling of Skinner's erection on his own made him gasp for air. Air which wasn't there, it felt as if his lungs tried to inhale but couldn't get enough oxygen. His head began to swim, his heart pounded like a drum. His throat felt completely dry.

"Gotta get out", he panted, swaying lightly. "Too hot..."

"Not yet - come on, lay down here", Walter whispered. One hand continued stroking Fox' back, the other one spreaded his towel on the lowest bench and gently pressed Fox down. 

"Breathe slowly", he advised the younger man. He knelt down beneath Fox and began gently stroking and kissing his face, his neck, his throat. Heaven. Pure heaven. Every kiss and every breath felt like a small flame to Fox, hot and melting itself deep into his skin. The flames danced and jumped, gathered in his solar plexus and from there spreaded through his whole body. When Skinner's mouth finally reached his cock Fox was already half on his way to Andromeda. 

The feeling was - incredible. This was *real*. Feeling Walter's lips, Walter's tongue *really* on his cock, not only in the fantasy of a lonely evening in his apartment. Through the haze of lust so intense it almost hurt a thought crept into the mush that had once been his brains... centuries ago. 

"Walter," he managed. Funny to actually say this name. Not only to moan it when jerking off into his own hand but actually say it *to* him. To the real man.

"What is it, Fox?" Tender voice. Walter stroked his chest. 

"Here. Come here. I wanna touch you. Give it to me."

Walter turned to him, his swollen cock dancing enticingly before Fox' eyes. Fox sneaked one arm around Skinner's hip and pushed him forward, in the same movement swallowing the big cock. Walter threw his head back and groaned. His right hand grabbed Fox' hair, trying not to pull too hard, his left hand closed around his lover's stone hard erection. Fox moaned around Walter's cock and bucked into the big fist. Both of them were close already - which was good on the one hand because in his chest a herd of elephants had taken over from the buffaloes and they did their best to trample everything in their way. Including his heart and lungs. Walter moaned, his grip on Fox' hair tightened.

"Fox... I can't- " He tried to withdraw but Fox grabbed his ass firmly and pushed him back into his mouth. Walter let go with a deep roar and exploded instantly. The feeling of Fox swallowing his come with such a lust threw im into another wave of pleasure. His fist gave Fox' cock an unvoluntarily hard squeeze that sent the younger man abruptly to the next galaxy. He heard Fox scream, felt him trashing on the bench and sensed wetness flowing over his fingers. With a last effort he kicked the door open, then collapsed sitting on the floor. He laughed, panting, and kissed Fox' sweaty purple face. Cold air rushed in. To Fox it felt like ice wind in an igloo. It was good. 

"Oh my god." Fox, breathless. 

"Yeah." Walter, exhausted. Both of them grinning like idiots. Then something dawned to Fox. He straightened up. 

"What if someone comes in? Shit- " 

"Hey, hey. Shh." Strong but soft hand on his chest, pressing him down again.

"We are alone. I made sure. Doors are closed already."

"You made sure? How?"

Walter grinned. "The janitor was glad when I told him I wanted to stay a bit longer tonight and *really* relax" - he took Fox' hand and kissed the sweaty palm - "and he found it really nice of me when I offered to switch off the sauna and lock all doors before I leave. It was okay, he knows who I am. He has two little kids and it's only four days until christmas, you know."

Fox shook his head, amazed. Grinned. 

"You *planned* this?"

"Well... I didn't exactly plan it. But something would have happened soon, anyway. A few more evenings with you in that gym, watching me - I was afraid I would lose it, throw you over a bench and just fuck you senseless. Which I will still do - later." He smiled as Fox' eyes grew wide. 

"You were beginning to really tantalize my fantasies." He took a curl of the younger man's brown hair and twirled it around his finger. It felt dry and hot. Fox stared at him. 

"You *knew* I was watching you? And you liked it?" The thought of Walter fucking him made him dizzy. This was *real*. Walter smiled and rubbed his nose against Fox' cheek. 

I *loved* it. I made me feel good. Wanted. And horny." 

Fox embraced him and chuckled. "I want you very much. You think someone else noticed?"

"No, I don't think so. I believe I saw it because I wanted to see it. When I came to the conclusion that you kept coming there because of me, I was glad. I tried to be there as regularly as possible to make it easier for you. I had a hard-on every time even before you came through the door."

Fox shook his head, happily. "You're pretty cool, Walter Skinner, you know that?"

Walter goosed him and smothered the yelp with a kiss. 

"Not at the moment. I'm still too hot. How's your blood pressure? Do you think you can get up?"

"Yeah. The cold showers is the part I hate about saunas. But let's go."

"We won't take showers. Come here."

Fox followed him into the next room where Walter opened a door. It led outside, into a small patio. In summer, this was a nice shady place with deckchairs where the guests could relax between sauna baths. Now it was dark and empty. Except for the snow. 

"You don't want me to go out *there*, Walter? With *naked* feet?!"

Walter just grabbed his lover's neck and pushed him outside, like a puppy. 

"Shit, Walter - this is fucking *cold*! I'm freezing!"

"Come here." Walter knelt down on one knee, took both hands full of snow and began to rub Fox' legs. 

"Isn't that nicer than a shower?" 

It was. Panting and with chattering teeth, Fox grabbed into the white fluff and began to rub Walter. This was fun -rubbing that great body would be fun with *anything*, why not snow. The snow became little flat pieces of ice under their hands before it melted and ran down their bodies in little streams of glittering water. Fox felt a big hand in his neck, grabbing him firmly, then his face was washed thoroughly with the cold white stuff. Yelping and spitting, eyes closed, he tried to hit Walter. He heard a low chuckle, was drawn into a fierce embrace and then kissed. 

He withdraw when his feet began to hurt from the cold. The cold hadn't impressed his cock very much, however, it was hard again. He groaned when Walter rubbed it gently. Reached down to find Walter's erection already waiting for his hand.

"Fox...." Tongue in his ear.

"Oh god...yeah.... what..?" 

"Home. My place. Now."

"Okay."

They stumbled back, dried each other and dressed under a lot of kissing and petting and finally got to their cars.

"You know what, Walter? You are the *hottest* christmas present I ever got. Literally."

Walter grinned and kissed his lips.

Just wait for next year, baby - I may have some surprises for you. Now come on."

***ENDE***


End file.
